dbplfandomcom-20200213-history
Power levels by arc/Dragon Ball GT/Japanese dub
The power levels for a "canon" GT ''(''GT ''is non-canon), where Rilldo is never stated to be stronger than Buu (only stated in dub). Additionally, Goku is said to be weaker than Full Power Frieza in ''Battle of Gods, and Toriyama stated that Goku and the other Z Fighters were at their peak in Battle of Gods, getting weaker as they aged. ''Dragon Ball GT'' Baby Arc *Goku: 75,000,000 *Uub: 55,000,000 **(;using more of Kid Buu's power): 150,000,000 **Majuub: 106,000,000 *Goku (Kid; start): 37,500,000 **Super Saiyan: 1,150,000,000 *Vegeta: 67,000,000 **Super Saiyan: 1,100,000,000 *Gohan: 35,000,000 **Super Saiyan: 1,900,000,000 *Goten: 32,000,000 **Super Saiyan: 1,200,000,000 *Trunks: 33,000,000 **Super Saiyan: 1,400,000,000 *Pan: 945 *Piccolo: 63,000,000 **Super Namek: 1,000,000,000 ***(Weighted clothing): 55,000,000, *Bra: 34 *Ledgic: 55,000,000 *Luud: **Level 2: 150,000,000 **Level 3 (Full Power): 300,000,000 *Goku (Kid; used to body): 45,000,000 **Super Saiyan: 1,190,000,000 **Super Saiyan 2: 45,000,000,000 *General Rilldo: 95,000,000 **Hyper Meta-Rilldo: 3,000,000,000 **Meta-Rilldo: 5,500,000,000 *Baby: **Infant: 500,000 **Trunks: 55,000,000 **Teen: 5,000,000 **Goten: 55,000,000 ***Super Saiyan: 2,750,000,000 **Gohan: 75,000,000 ***Super Saiyan: 3,750,000,000 **Vegeta: 230,000,000 ***Super Saiyan: 11,500,000,000 ***Super Saiyan 2: 23,000,000,000 ***Super Saiyan 3: 92,000,000,000 ***Golden Great Ape: 115,000,000,000 ****(Blutz Wave amplified): 1,115,000,000,000 *****(;Weakend): 800,000,000,000 ***Adult: 30,000,000 *Infected Goten: 60,000,000 **Super Saiyan: 2,750,000,000 **(;Energy given to Baby): 900,000 ***Super Saiyan: 45,000,000 *Infected Gohan: 75,000,000 **Super Saiyan: 3,750,000,000 **(;Energy given to Baby): 1,000,000 ***Super Saiyan: 50,000,000 *Infected Trunks: 55,000,000 **Super Saiyan: 2,750,000,000 **(;Energy given to Baby): *Goku (Kid; tail): 9,000,000,000 **Super Saiyan: 45,000,000,000 **Super Saiyan 2: 90,000,000,000 **Super Saiyan 3: 360,000,000,000 *Goku: 15,000,000,000 **Super Saiyan 4: 550,000,000,000 ***Full Potential: 720,000,000,000 *Vegeta (;retains most of Baby Vegeta's power): 200,000,000 **Super Saiyan: 10,000,000,000 **Super Saiyan 2: 20,000,000,000 **Super Saiyan 3: 80,000,000,000 Super 17 Saga *Goku (Kid): 40,000,000,000 **Super Saiyan power: 5,000,000,000 **Super Saiyan: 10,000,000,000 *Vegeta: 200,000,000 **Super Saiyan: 10,000,000,000 **Super Saiyan 2: 20,000,000,000 *Gohan: 100,000,000 **Super Saiyan: 5,000,000,000 **Super Saiyan 2: 10,000,000,000 *Goten: 60,000,000 **Super Saiyan: 3,000,000,000 *Trunks: 60,000,000 **Super Saiyan: 3,000,000,000 *Android 17: 10,000,000,000 **Hell Fighter: 10,000,000,000 **Super 17: 300,000,000,000 ***(SS2 Gohan's Super Kamehameha absorbed): 510,000,000,000,000 ***(SS Vegeta's Final Shine Attack absorbed): 720,000,000,000,000 ***(SS Goku's energy attacks absorbed): 430,000,000,000 ***(SS Goku's Super Kamehameha absorbed): 450,000,000,000,000 ***(SS4 Goku's 10x Kamehameha absorbed): 960,000,000,000,000 ***(SS4 Goku's Self-Destruct absorbed): 1,860,000,000,000,000 ***(Android 18's Infinity Bullet absorbed): 1,860,180,000,000,000,000 *Frieza (1% Power): 109,000,000 **100% Activation: 190,000,000,000 *Cell (Perfect; base): 300,000,000,000 **Overloaded: 6,000,000,000 Shadow Dragon Saga *Goku (Kid): 700,000,000,000 **(;Super Saiyan Gohan, Goten, and Trunks' energy): 24,000,000,000 *Goku: 200,000,000 **Super Saiyan 4: 100,000,000,000 ***Full Potential: 800,000,000,000 ***(;Super Saiyan Gohan, Goten, and Trunks' energy): 12,000,000,000,000 *Pan: 300,000 *Vegeta: 200,000,000 **Super Saiyan: 10,000,000,000 **Super Saiyan 2: 20,000,000,000 **Super Saiyan 4: 100,000,000,000 ***Full Potential: 800,000,000,000 **(Blutz Wave amplified): 24,000,000,000 ***Super Saiyan: 1,200,000,000,000 ***Super Saiyan 2: 2,400,000,000,000 ***Golden Great Ape: 12,000,000,000,000 ***Super Saiyan 4: 12,000,000,000,000 *Gohan: 100,000,000 **Super Saiyan: 5,000,000,000 *Ultimate Gohan: 450,000,000,000 **"Never Displayed" Super Saiyan: 22,500,000,000,000 **"Never Displayed" Super Saiyan 2: 45,000,000,000,000 *Goten: 60,000,000 **Super Saiyan: 3,000,000,000 **Super Saiyan 3: 24,000,000,000 *Trunks: 60,000,000 **Super Saiyan: 3,000,000,000 **Super Saiyan 3: 24,000,000,000 *Haze Shenron: 10,000,000 *Rage Shenron: 10,000,000 **Electric Slime Body Build: 100,000,000 *Oceanus Shenron: 180,000,000 **Shadow Dragon: 360,000,000 *Naturon Shenron: 10,000,000 **Mole absorbed: 200,000,000 **Pan absorbed: 350,000,000 *Nuova Shenron: **Shell: 2,000,000,000 **True Form: 1,000,000,000,000 *Eis Shenron: **Ice Shell: 1,200,000,000 **True Form: 600,000,000,000 *Syn Shenron: 5,000,000,000,000 **Omega Shenron: 50,000,000,000,000 **Without the Four-Star Ball: 45,000,000,000,000 *Gogeta: 48,000,000,000 **Super Saiyan 4: 24,000,000,000,000 ***Full Potential: 192,000,000,000,000 *Goku (Fused with Dragon Balls): 2,000,000,000 Category:Power levels by...